ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Touya Kinomoto
/Image Gallery | box color = darkblue | font color = white }} Touya Kinomoto (木之本 桃矢, Kinomoto Tōya) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. He is Sakura's older brother, his best friend is Yukito Tsukishiro. Appearance Touya is a very tall, well-built, and strikingly handsome young man with tanned skin, dark brown hair parted on the left side, and dark brown eyes. He is usually seen in Seijou high school uniform, but occasionally has also been seen in casual clothes. Personality He is often working, and a running gag in the series involves Sakura and Yukito Tsukishiro running into him while he is at work, which can happen virtually anywhere. It is later discovered that the reason for his many jobs is so that he can pay for college on his own. It is also implied that the reason for him bumping into Sakura all the time was not just mere coincidence but may sometimes have been deliberate. He is similar to his father who is also good at cooking, kind, athletic and helps with house work. Like Yukito, he is also very popular with the girls. In episode 14, the high school girls wonder why he doesn't have any girlfriend and rejects any girls who confess to him. He holds the belief that as Sakura's older brother, he is the only person entitled to make fun of her, a belief that his best friend Yukito refers to as a "sister complex." However, he is also caring of her, which leads him to feel suspicious of Syaoran Li. Though Syaoran and Sakura eventually stop fighting and become best of friends, Touya continues to feel suspicious of Syaoran. However he starts liking Syaoran because he is always helping Sakura which he reveals that if there was anyone that Sakura wanted to be with to be by her side he wanted it to be Syaoran. He knows Sakura's secret but pretends to not know. Sakura thinks it's impossible that he knows already because he would tease her about it. Touya seemed to be a loner for the most part. His only two friends seem to be Kaho Mizuki and Yukito and he is normally only seen socializing with the latter. Plot Sakura Card Arc prior to her death.]] On their way to school, Touya and Sakura decide to get their father a wallet for Christmas. He drops Sakura off and tells her to meet him later. As he gets to school, he notices Yukito sleeping and attempts to wake him up. He warns Yukito that he cannot keep this up. Before he was able to tell Yukito he knows the truth about who and what he is, the annoying Ruby Moon interrupts and jumps on his back. He and Yukito leave for school, and Touya meets up with Sakura. To his surprise, he realizes it is actually the Mirror Card. Still, they go shopping and Touya thanks the card for always helping Sakura. As a present, he gives Mirror a new hair ribbon, saying her hair is actually much longer. Sakura seals her in the card later, and notices the new ribbon. At New Years, Yukito was supposed to meet them at the shrine. However, when he did not show, Touya got worried and left to find him. Once at Yukito's house, he noticed Yukito on the ground. Yukito apologized for being so exhausted and Touya attempts to get him back on his feet, but fails. Relationships Yukito Yukito is Touya best friend from high school. Throughout the series, after Touya sacrifices his powers to save Yukito's life of Yue's false form as a favor of him to protect his younger sister Sakura for he is already find out that she a cardcaptor is all because he was been badly injured by Mirror assumed his sister appearance from the cliff in woods for he fell down by her also he found out that she actually spirit disguised as his sister for he had ability to sense spirits and he knew she was just lost later his sister came and sealed her into a card for he is still unconscious and apologized by her before she get sealed. Kaho Touya briefly dated Kaho Mizuki for a year starting in 8th grade (she was his student teacher), but they broke up when she decided to move to England to pursue her career. She told him also that he should not grieve over that, for she would be back, and by those days both of them would have other love interests. After returning, she treats him affectionately, but more as a younger brother than a boyfriend. Sakura Kinomoto Touya enjoyed frequently teasing and making fun of his little sister. However, he did care about her a lot and was quick to defend Sakura when she was attacked by Syaoran in episode 8. He discovers the truth about Sakura being a Cardcaptor but doesn't let on about it and he tries his best to help Sakura when he can. Sakura also cares for her brother, for example when he got hurt by the Mirror card. Syaoran Li Touya initially disliked Syaoran because Syaoran harassed Sakura over her cards. However, even after Sakura and Syaoran became friends, he still harboured negative sentiment towards Syaoran because he knew that Syaoran would eventually "take" Sakura away from him. The Mirror Touya met the Mirror Card in episode 25, where she was disguised as his sister. She injures Touya by bumping him in a hole in the woods, then realizing that she went too far, she felt guilty, and apologized to him before being sealed by Sakura. When Sakura went to investigate the mysterious fog, the Mirror met Touya again, disguised as his sister, but he saw through her magic and recognized her. She asks Touya for forgiveness, which Touya accepts, and promised to keep in secret for he doesn't want her tell his sister for he knows her activity capturing escaped Clow Cards from they first met. He seems to be good friends with the Mirror and treats her as a normal girl. The Mirror is very fond of him as well. In episode 61, Touya gives the Mirror a Christmas gift (also as thanks for taking good care of his sister), a long green ribbon, which she happily accepts. Nakuru Akizuki Touya was frequently annoyed by Nakuru's constant displays of affection towards him. Having magical powers, he was quickly able to deduce what she really was. She often butts in whenever Touya tries to tell Yukito that she is actually inhuman. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Powers: At a young age, Touya discovered that he possessed the rare magical ability of psychically connecting with spirits, as well as the immaterial spirit world itself - something which, so far, even Sakura was unable to achieve despite her strong magical powers. Examples of other powers he derived from this province are: * Spiritual Awareness: Touya possessed a heightened awareness of the paranormal, which enabled him to see entities that are normally invisible to other human beings. Hence, he was able to see the spirit of his late mother. * Mediumship: Touya had the ability to communicate with spirits and those who are in the afterlife, as demonstrated by how he spoke with the spirit of his late mother when she visited their family. * Shamanism: '''Touya had the ability to perceive and contact the spiritual world, as demonstrated by how he sensed that the cherry blossom tree at the Tsukimine Shrine was actually a literal supernatural entity. * '''Divine Communication: Touya had the ability to communicate with a deity, as demonstrated by how he once spoke to the cherry blossom tree at the Tsukimine Shrine. Extrasensory Perception: Touya also possessed the ability to acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. This supernatural ability of his was shown to be particularly powerful, as shown by how even Eriol once had to take precautions to prevent Touya from sensing the truth about him. Examples of other powers he derived from this province are: * Danger Intuition: Touya had the ability to detect impending threats, which enabled him to sense whenever Sakura is in danger, or when other supernatural events are occurring. * Soul and Aura Reading: Touya had the ability to see, read, and sense the souls and auras of others. Hence, he was always able to accurately detect when the Mirror card was posing as Sakura, and that Yukito was actually Yue. Limited Power Negation (possibly): It is possible that Touya possessed the power to nullify the powers of others - in Episode 3, he saved a penguin by dispersing the whirlpool caused by the Watery card. Expert Martial Artist: Touya was once mentioned by his father, Fujitaka, to be a first-level black belt in karate. New Magical Powers: After he sacrificed his supernatural powers to save Yukito's life, he became an ordinary human being. However, it has been revealed in the last chapter of Clear Card Arc that he is gradually regaining his magic and seems to be developing new and greater abilities that he shall reveal until the time is right. Appearances in Other Media Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle In Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Touya is not only the older brother of Sakura but also the King of the Kingdom of Clow. The former king, Touya and Sakura's (adopted) father, is Clow Reed. However, it is later revealed that Touya's true parents are Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, not Clow. Like his Cardcaptor Sakura counterpart, he dislikes Syaoran and refers to him as a brat. His reasons are similar; from the predictions of the High Priest of Clow, he knows that Sakura and Syaoran are meant to be together and their destinies are linked. Additionally, Touya had initially felt that Syaoran possessed a rather unsettling presence within him and confronted his father about it, though Touya later admits that the feeling went away as Syaoran opened up to Sakura. Later on, it is revealed that "Syaoran" had also met with Touya, and had been treated similarly to his Clone counterpart. Another incarnation of Touya appears with Yukito in the Hanshin Republic, where he and Yukito are waiters at a local restaurant. In the anime, Tsubasa Chronicle, he appears again in the Ōto Country where he and Yukito are patrons in the café run by Syaoran and the others as well as in two filler episodes. Kobato Touya is seen on Drop 5, and in the anime episode 22; both times with Fujimoto on a mid-time job. In the manga, he is seen wearing a bunny costume (similar to the one he used on Cardcaptors Sakura: The Sealed Card and in Usagi-san from Wish) in the Green Drugstore (originally from Legal Drug). In the anime he is seen talking with Fujimoto in the dressing rooms of Piffle Pizza (a company that had appeared on several CLAMP works, like Cardcaptor Sakura itself, but being more prominent in Suki Dakara Suki and Angelic Layer). Cardcaptors His name is changed to Tori Avalon in this English version. His personality mostly remains unchanged in that he still enjoys teasing Sakura though he calls her "squirt" and "dinosaur", similar to Touya's "kaiju" (monster). Trivia * In the anime, like Syaoran in the Sleeping Beauty play, Touya plays the lead female character in his high school's Cinderella play. * Touya's "kaijū" (monster) nickname for Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura is reused in Tsubasa. * Touya's running gag about his part-time jobs is retained in Tsubasa as he appears as a waiter in a restaurant where Syaoran and company eat in the Hanshin Republic. * The first kanji of Touya's given name (桃) means peach, and peach blossoms are one of his mother's two favorite flowers, the other being cherry blossoms, or sakura (桜). * In Tsubasa, Touya also shows disdain for Syaoran as he does in Cardcaptor Sakura. * In the Greek Dub, Touya's name was changed to Justin. * In the English version of Cardcaptor Sakura, Touya's name is mistranslated: his Japanese name is Touya (or Touya). In Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, the correct translation is used. *He is voiced by Tomokazu Seki in Cardcaptor Sakura and by Shinichirō Miki in Tsubasa Chronicle. In Cardcaptors, he is voiced by Tony Sampson, and by Kirk Thornton in The Sealed Card movie. He is voiced by Eric Vale in the English dubbed version of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters